Sierra Sky
by viperthegod101
Summary: it is about a girl named Sierra Sky


**The journal of Sierra Sky**

**By: Destiny Showman**

My name is Sierra Sky and I am a 15 year old girl. I would like to take you through my life in the eyes of my journal. I will refer to my journal as Tigris which stands for the name of a female tiger.

Dear Tigris, 8/24/01

Well, I just took my first step into high school. People always told me that it would be fun until I found out that freshmen were treated horrible. I just wanted the day to be over with. Half of the people from my middle school years were still being immature and mean to me. I really wish I didn't have to go to school. I just wanted to go to high school to become friends with many new people but, that wouldn't happen I always thought. Many people didn't talk to me and I wondered why. Well, time to go.

Sierra Sky

Finally I made it to study hall now I can write in my journal.

Dear Tigris, 8/24/01

My mourning classes were so boring especially my math class. Ugh. I never liked math. Well, I got to see one of my old friends, Max. Then, I got to meet some new people like Jason, Jack, James, and a girl named Samantha. At the end of my eighth grade year Max started piecing together that I had a crush on him. Well, I tried to hide it. My social studies class was very interesting because we were talking about Egypt. I always wanted to go to Egypt. My science class was boring but, I saw Sarah and got to meet a girl named Jasmine. Then, I wound up here in an hour long study hall. Well, there's the bell I have to go to lunch. Write in you later.

Sierra Sky

Nasty lunch! No wonder I never eat half the time well I can't wait til I get home. It feels nice to be home. I hate getting up early. I got tiered and then, it was soon morning. I had to go to school again and it was going to be boring I just knew it.

Dear Tigris, 8/25/01

School is so not fun. I hate it when every one wants me to wear stuff that is so not me. I always wear a lot of blacks, blues, and reds. People are always saying that I need to be more girly and dress up more. I don't like it when they say that. I hate when people try to rule my life. I don't try to control theirs. Max still keeps bothering me about liking him but, I always tell him that I don't, when I really do. Well, time for lunch.

Sierra Sky

Again a nasty lunch! I just want to get home but, I have two more classes before I can do that. I have been waiting to get home. I'm glade I got to come home. Well, I think I should get some sleep after a long day of work and school. I hate getting up and it's not the most fun thing in the would because that means I have to go to school. I hope this week goes by fast. Time to write in Tigris.

Dear Tigris, 8/29/01

Well, today is a Saturday so that means no school. I called Max and talked with him for a longtime. I had asked him if he wanted to be boyfriend/girlfriend. He said yes! I was so happy. I told him that I would see him at school. The rest of my day was fun. I just relaxed and didn't do anything else. Well, bedtime.

Sierra Sky

Well, it is already December and I'm so excited about Christmas to come. I can't wait because I just want to see Max who is coming over this Christmas. Well, I hope this week goes by so fast.

Dear Tigris, 12/25/01

Today is Christmas and I am so happy because my boyfriend is coming over. I just can't wait for him to meet my family. Today is going to be a great day because of Max and the fact that it is Christmas day. Well, I have to go to my grandma's house.

Sierra Sky

Well, this Christmas was fun but, I wonder how new years will be. I can't wait til then I just want the week to go by so fast.

Dear Tigris, 12/31/01

Today is new years. Max is coming over to celebrate with me and my family. I will be so much fun. I just want to see Max and I just want to have a great year. I can't wait til next year I think that it is going to be very fun. Well, got to go because Max is here.

Sierra Sky

Well, it is already 2002. I can't wait to see what is in store for me this year because I just want to have fun. Well, got to get to school.

Dear Tigris, 5/26/02

Well, today just turned out bad. First I find out that my friend is dying and probably won't make it. Second one of my elementary, use to be friend Trevor, friends was starting to be mean and starting to get on my nerves. Third Max broke up with me and I was so mad but, sad at the same time that is why I just want to get home and also want the school year to end.

Sierra Sky

Well, May sure did fly by because it is already the last day of school. I can't wait for school to be out for the summer. I think that this summer will actually be fun.

Dear Tigris, 6/3/02

I can't believe it. It is already the end of the school year and I'm happy and sad. First my friend Sarah died because of the disease she was battling. Second Trevor was saying that he wanted to come over to my house and wanted to be my boyfriend. Third Max was annoyed with me and didn't want me to talk to him at all and I was upset because of that. I wish I could be happy about the last day of school. Well, write in you this summer.

I got out of school and finally got to get away from always waking up in the morning so early. I put positive thoughts in my mind and I planned on having a good summer. I hope that you enjoyed my little tale because I will be back.


End file.
